


Never let you go

by High King Fen (Gizmo)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW: Mention of death, idk why it got so sad, panic attact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: Quentin have a panic attack, Eliot doesn't know what to do.(From the drabble challenge on tumblr)





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



Eliot was pacing the hotel bedroom for the past ten minutes, not knowing what to do. Quentin was locked in the bathroom and he enchanted the door as a clear sign to be alone. Not that he could not undo it, that was an easy counter spell. But that was not the point. The point that Quentin was having one of the worst panic attack he ever witness having and Eliot felt useless. Last time he saw him like that Alice had died. Now it was his father.

He could hear the sob that his husband was trying to hide, probably biting into a towel, and it killed him. There was no sound that was worst than Quentin Coldwater’s despair. 

His instinct told him to text Margo and ask her what to do. Not that she was doing emotion well, but she was good at reading what Quentin needed. More than once, she’d kick him in the ass to go talk to him or give him space. She understood anxiety more than he did. 

But Margo was not there. She was holding the fort in Fillory while he was on Earth, his doppelganger always at the ready when needed. 

He was craving for his bottomless flask or anything with alcohol. Anything to numb this soul crushing feeling that was building in his chest and made him start to overthink. 

Eliot sat on the bed, putting his hand in his face and taking deep breath to calm himself. He would be no good to Q if he was not in a calm and soothing state. But how could he? He’d seen his husband carry his father’s funeral like a soldier and had said the most wonderful speech that even made him tear up. He did everything a son had to do. He pulled the brave and strong act for his mom, Eliot knew it. The moment they got into the taxi back to the hotel, Quentin had crumbled into his arm and had not stop crying since them. By the sound of it, he was now getting sick over the emotion he had to bottle up during the day. 

Gods, bottling up emotion. That brought back memories Eliot didn’t want to remember. 

‘‘Shit’‘ he whisper before getting up and putting a hand into his hair. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do and what would be best for his husband broken heart. ‘’Q?’’ He finally said, knocking over the door. 

The sob lowered but didn’t stop, Eliot felt the wards over the door still strongly holding him outside. 

‘’Tell me what to do, what can I do to help you? I… I want to help I just don’t know how. ‘’ He admitted, his voice breaking. He mentally slapped himself for that.He needed to be strong for him. Right now it was not about his and his emotion. 

If someone was able to make him think of anything else than himself, it was Quentin Coldwater. 

Eliot heard the door unlock and felt all magic surrounding it leave slowly. There was always something so raw with Quentin’s magic, it was easy to catch on. After a brief hesitation, Eliot open the door to see his husband sitting on the floor of the bathroom, still wearing his black suit, his back press against the white tile of the walls, his face broken with pain and painted with tears

‘’I don’t want a hero El. ‘’ He said as Eliot walked toward him and lowered himself to his height.’’ I want husband.’’ 

Eliot, tucked Quentin hair behind his ear, his pony tail having long time give up to stay in place. 

‘’I want my husband’’ Quentin said, reaching to touch Eliot face. 

‘‘I’m here Q. I always will be. ‘‘ 

Eliot sat next to him and took him in his arm. They have went trough hell, lost magic, lost friends and almost lost their kingdom before admitting their feeling to each other. But now that it was in the open, now that they were married, Eliot will never let go of Quentin Coldwater. Even when he was having a panic attack in a luxurious hotel of Brooklyn. Especially then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I havent did a drabble in months!  
> Don't forget to comment or kuddo if you can!


End file.
